


Shit, let's be egotistical

by SuperImposed



Series: KinkMeme Metafills [3]
Category: Homesmut Meme, Homestuck
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Kinkfill, Meta, Misfire fill, Short, dumb shit, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short thing from a thread gone meta. This will probably make no sense to people who haven't been on the kink meme for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit, let's be egotistical

**Author's Note:**

> http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/7587.html?thread=12153251#cmt12153251

It happened again.  
  
You sigh, running fingers - _sore from typing, not that anyone really likes what you write_ purrs the devilvoice of self-doubt - over the damp edge of the shot glass. You gesture, and another spins its way down the bar.  
  
You can't believe you did it again - it's bordering on fetishistic now. Post prompt; anon promises to fill; immediately declare love for anon; anon never fills.  
  
Never responds.  
  
You down the shitty fanfic in one gulp, misspellings and crack pairings and terrible OCs making your head spin. One more, you think.  
  
 _Yeah, one more - the next one will be your own damn vintage._  
  
You consider imbibing once more in an old fic of yours, but....  
  
Addiction is a powerful thing.  
  
You hit f5, and hope.


End file.
